A Teacher's Pain
by detrametal
Summary: We all know that the poor teacher from 'Akumano High' got stuck with idiots and dangerous fools. And En. What if the little monster's mistake in math got the whole class saddled with homework?


A quick little fic that I thought up while letting the dog outside and it really, really stuck in my head. There is one other thing that needs to be addressed though. On May 5th I got a job, I'm still trying to get used to all that entails and the training for certain things is going to take me a few trips…literally, I've got to go to Florida next month. So my already slow updates will continue to be slow until I can fully adjust, and for those of you who say 'what's the big deal, it's just a job." I happily say "This is the closest to a dream job I can get so I don't wanna fuck it up!" also, just a note, this fic was completed in less than an hour.

* * *

Mr. Takahashi looked at his group of 'students' in utter disbelief. One part of him just felt like quitting while the other just wanted to break down and cry.

At this high school, just in his class, there were old guys with gills, pillar heads-which he still wasn't sure what that meant and a little kid.

Who was the master of the pillar heads (whatever that means). And apparently couldn't do math worth shit.

 **2x3= two three**

Takahashi looked on as the crowd roared in approval. Hardening his resolve he said quietly "Master En?"

The boy looked at him "Yeah?"

"That's not right." the room went deathly silent.

Glares that could kill were driving into him but he kept his eyes on En who looked at him dumbfounded "Eh?"

Basilisk growled "How dare you!"

The teacher turned to him "Weren't you the one who said to teach you?"

"Yeah but-"

"Wasn't it your _leader_ who told you that?" that got them to settle down.

Takahashi looked back to the still stunned En "Here's an easier way to think about it, you have two groups of three. How many do you have?"

The mini-emperor had to count on his fingers "Six?"

Takahashi nodded and smiled brightly "Very good!"

En looked at the board "So this thing," he said pointing to the 'x' "means that many groups of?"

His teacher nodded "That's right Master En." he wrote another equation on the board "Do you know what this means?"

 **4/2=**

En looked at him and the teacher admitted to himself that the brat looked stupid "It means how many groups of two can four fit into?"

Understanding dawned in En's eyes as he smiled brightly "Oh! Cool!"

Glancing at the clock Takahashi couldn't believe it took the entire class period to take roll and teach this kid what multiplication and division meant. Making a split second decision he turned to his class "Okay, tonight's homework is these five equations. I want them done in pencil and we'll discuss them in class tomorrow."

 **8/4**  
 **2*2**  
 **4+3**  
 **7-2**  
 **5/2**

The clown asked "Sir, what is homework?"

"It's an assignment that you take home and do so that the next day we can start the lesson from there."

"Oh." was all the clown said.

* * *

"I feel like a babysitter." Takahashi told his wife after he got back and explained the rest of the situation.

She nodded as she put the food on the table "Honey, I did warn you. Do you think it's a good idea for you to stay?"

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "I don't really have a choice. I'll see this through to the end. Of the semester or until they somehow blow up the school." he chuckled.

He looked out the window to see his son walking up the steps and turned to his wife "Let's just keep all this between ourselves?"

His wife nodded and kissed his temple as she walked by "I think that's for the best."

* * *

The next day started off with homework being collected and a brief glance at the papers told Takahashi all he needed to know. "Alright, let's start off with last nights problems."

As he wrote them back on the board he was surprised and quite delighted to note there were several people who understood basic math and that En actually did well on the first four problems.

He shuffled through the papers again before his smile dropped off his face "Basilisk?"

The man grunted "What."

"Where's your homework?"

"Didn't do it. Went out drinking last night and forgot."

The light reflecting off the teacher's glasses obscured his eyes and the pillar head had the feeling he was on the opposite end of something…uncomfortable.

"Well, I can't make you do it…" started the teacher before his tone changed from blasé to serious "But if you don't it falls on you. You were the one who said you were told to learn, I wonder what would happen if you failed the class?"

Thinking of what Behemoth or Jabberwocky would do the entire class, minus En, shuddered. The defiant man grumbled "What do I need to do?"

Smiling once again Takahashi smiled "I want you to do last nights homework as well as what I assign tonight."

* * *

As Oga was making his one man assault against Akumano High one of the underlings rushed to get Basilisk "SIR! We're being attacked!"

He was surprised to see the large man in a tiny desk hunched over a piece of paper "Can't, doing homework. Ask Quetzalcoatl."

Running the underling ran to find the other and burst into that room as well "SIR! We're being attacked!"

The clown looked up in shock before looking down at his paper and sighing "Oh dear, you made me forget where I was." Quetz stood up and stretched "What did Basilisk say?"

"T-that he was still doing his homework sir…"

"How far was he?"

"Uh…I dunno, I just glanced at his paper. I think number five sir."

The clown nodded and gathered up his paper "Well I think I'm going to ask him for help." and he walked off leaving the peon to just stare as he walked to find the other pillar head.


End file.
